


Two couple tributes with music

by Captain29thegamer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Shipping, music tribute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: I am obsessed with plagg, he’s so adorable





	Two couple tributes with music

Plagg x tikki.

The day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart  
Beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
Ohh  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

————————————————————————————

Cat noir x ladybug.

 

There are things in life you learn  
And oh in time you'll see  
It's out there somewhere  
It's all waiting  
If you keep believing  
So don't run  
Don't hide  
It will be alright  
You'll see  
Trust me  
I'll be there watching over you  
Just take a look through my eyes  
There's a better place somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
(There's a better place)  
If you look through my eyes  
There will be times on this journey  
All you'll see is darkness  
But out there somewhere  
Daylight finds you  
If you keep believing  
So don't run  
Don't hide  
It will be alright  
You'll see  
Trust me  
I'll be there watching over you  
Just take a look through my eyes  
there's better place somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
(There's a better place)  
If you look through my eyes  
All the things that you can change  
There's a meaning in everything  
And you will find all you need  
There's so much to understand  
Take a look (take a look) through my eyes  
there's a better place somewhere out there  
Just take a look (take a look) through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
(You'll be amazed if you just take a look)  
Look through my eyes there's a better place somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
If you look through my eyes  
Just take a look through my eyes  
If you look through my eyes   
Take a look through my eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Very entertained by both seasons 1 and 2


End file.
